n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarny Zetsu
Czarny Zetsu (黒ゼツ, Kuro-Zetsu) był fizyczną manifestacją woli księżniczki Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Potajemnie zainicjował wiele wydarzeń, który ukształtowany świat shinobi, by zapewnić odrodzenie Kaguyi. Aby zrealizować swoje plany, przedstawił się jako manifestacja woli Madary Uchihy, a następnie partnerował z Białym Zetsu, by stać się połową członka Akatsuki znanego po prostu jako Zetsu (ゼ ツ, Zetsu). Osobowość Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Prawdziwa forma Czarnego Zetsu. Black Zetsu's true form is a completely black, humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices, made up of a black mass which it can shape and resize at will. The black mass contains two yellow eyes, which lack any visible sclerae or pupils, and it occasionally shapes itself to form a mouth with jagged teeth. Black Zetsu appears to have only retained one eye after being placed within White Zetsu by Madara, though it regained the second eye upon Kaguya's revival. Black Zetsu's eyes and consciousness can move to any point of the black mass, even if it is split into multiple parts It is able to cover the body of another living being and control it, and its eyes can vanish entirely if it is possessing a body with a dōjutsu it wishes to make use of. right|thumb|159px|Ciało Czarnego Zetsu połączone z ciałem Białego Zetsu. After it merged with the deformed right half of White Zetsu, the two Zetsu were easily distinguished by the Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from their sides, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell, which they were able to open and close. Beneath these extensions, Black Zetsu had short green hair, originally coming from White Zetsu. Under their Akatsuki cloak, they wore blue pants and sandals, and had both legs wrapped in bandages, which hid the area where the black mass on their right leg merged with White Zetsu's white foot. White, screw-like dots protruded out along the edges and collar of Black Zetsu. Black Zetsu wore the duo's green Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "sign of the boar" (亥, gai), on its right little finger. In the anime, Zetsu's fingernails were painted pink and their toenails, as seen in their début, were blue. When the two halves split apart, their plant-like extensions would separate and hang from the waists of both. Any clothing they were wearing, including their Akatsuki mantle, would split along with them, usually causing them to discard their torn clothing. When either of the halves emerged from the ground while split, their plant-like extensions would surround them in a circular formation. The two also demonstrated the ability to grow an additional leg from their white body mass to substitute for their missing half when split. Umiejętności Unikatowe Ciało Percepcja Sensoryczna Transformacja Natury Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienie Drewna Dōjutsu Rinnegan Sharingan Kekkei Mōra Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu i Yomotsu Hirasaka Inteligencja Pozostałe Umiejętności Biografia Przeszłość Misja Odzyskania Sasuke : Główny artykuł: Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Ratowania Kazekage : Główny artykuł: Misja Ratowania Kazekage Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki : Główny artykuł: Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Misja Ścigania Itachiego : Główny artykuł: Misja Ścigania Itachiego Opowieść o odważnym Jiraiyi : Główny artykuł: Opowieść o odważnym Jiraiyi Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi : Główny artykuł: Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina : Główny artykuł: Inwazja Paina Szczyt Pięciu Kage : Główny artykuł: Szczyt Pięciu Kage Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki : Główny artykuł: Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki W Innych Mediach Filmy Droga do ninja Gry Tworzenie i Koncepcja left|thumb|159px|Projekt koncepcyjny dla Zetsu. Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pozostali Kategoria:Akatsuki